NeoKaito KID: The Phantom of Baker Street
by JFox101
Summary: A world primier of Puma-dyne's latest video game tech goes wrong as the game itself takes its players hostage. It demands they win the game or die, its up to Jamie to figure out the identity of Jack the Ripper before time runs out. Can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

**NeoKaito KID: The Phantom of Baker Street**

**I do not own Kaito KID, Case Closed, or SwatKats**

**Movement 1: The Begginning**

"Tickets for Pumadyne's virtual reality game primier!" Jamie gasped "How'd you score those dad?!"

"Well I pulled a few strings with Callie and managed to get tickets for You, me, Jake, Adam, your grandma, and my parents and your cousin Sherry."

"Damn." Jamie said. "That must've cost Ms. Briggs bigtime."

"Actually no." Chance said as he gave Jamie his ticket. "Getting you two into the testing pods was another story."

"Jamie dropped the can of soda he had in shock. "I get to test it too?!"

"I knew you'd like this. Dr. Hackle supervised the whole project and put in a mystery scenario just for you." Chance chuckled as Jamie got all excited.

"What's the mystery?" Jamie asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Chance chuckled as Jamie narrowed his eyes.

**The Next Day at school…**

"How'd you guys get tickets?!" Jamie asked some of the football players and cheerleaders.

"My father managed to get six tickets." One of the football players, a blonde/orange furred tabby said as he waved his ticket in Jamies face. "Maybe if you play doggie we'll let you choose where we go."

Jamie glared and blushed at Peterson who smirked.

"Come on you guys, lay off." Chuck said as he grabbed Jamie in a hug from behind making Jamie purr at the warmth involuntarily and close his eyes in comfort. The girls awwed at the cuteness of Jamie's purring.

"Not a word." Jamie said with a glare to the guys who looked like they where choking on their laughter.

"Sure, no problem." Jacobson said, the black furred tom said as he let his laughter go.

"Its an involuntary reflex!" He said in embarrassment with a glare sent to Chuck.

"you mean like this?" Chuck asked in a teasing tone when he stroked Jamies throat and Jamie started purring again.

"Quit it!" Jamie said and Chuck stopped, laughing, he kissed his smaller boyfriend on the cheek as the bell rang.

"jerk." Jamie said as the rest of his team went along with him.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. Everyone was whispering excitedly during study hall as the Pumadyne big revealing of their gaming tech was the next evening. It would be broadcasted live all over the country! It was rumored even the president was going to be watching with his sons!

**The next evening…**

"We're here live at MegaKat City Hall for the spectacular world primier of Pumadyne's latest development in gaming technology." Ann Gora said as the camera had her in view of the stadium theatre type arena. "50 lucky teenagers are going to be the very first to test this revolutionary virtual world game. Right now these teens are in the back getting more information about their soon to be adventures."

**Backstage….**

"Ok kids." The Pumadyne director, Dr. Kurota said. "All you have to do, is let the assistants hook you up to those domes right out there." He pointed to egg shaped domes rising out of the floor. 50 in total. "your subconcious selves will be sent into the games software. Choose the adventure, then walk through the portal."

"That's all?" A teen from a prep school asked snottily. "I imagined something a bit more creative from you Dr. Kurota."

What a jackass. Jamie thought glaring at the kid in the 5000 buck suit.

"Ahem, yes, but here's the kicker, anything that happens to you, you feel it as if it where real, not an illusion."

This perked Jamie's interest. "SO if we felt the sea breeze on a ship and got splashed with sea water.

"you'd feel water splashed on your face." Dr. Kurota nodded. "This is the BEST gaming technology to date."

"Dr. Hackle." Jamie greeted the old kat as he walked to the back of the room where his dad and relatives where excluding Sherry who was with the other kids. "What's the mystery?"

"I knew you'd ask me." Dr. Hackle chuckled. "Well, I'll tell you this, once inside the game, you journey to nineteenth century London."

Jamie realized who was from that time period. "Sherlock Holmes?"

"you'll see." Hackle laughed. "Go on, scoot."

Jamie moved fast to th eball players and cheerleaders. "Please please please?!!" He begged them quietly giving them his pattented hurt kitten look that made even Feral go aww once.

"Alright, alright, just quit it with that look." Peterson said, "We're getting started now." Dr. Kurota was leading the teens onstage.

The audience watched with bated breath as the teenage kats/humans and one hybrid be strapped in th eir respective domes. Jamie waved up to his dad and Jake who where behind a glass window. Chance watched nervously as Jamie was put to sleep in the dome.

On the large screen behind the dome areas. The teens where gathered together in a brick laced area with four archeways. The domes suddenly closed.

"is…that supposed to happen?" Jake asked Dr. Hackle who looked shocked.

"No. Its not." He said in a worried tone.

"Hello everyone." A voice greeted the teenagers.

That doesn't sound like anyone Dr. Hackle works with. Jamie thought.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked to the omnipitent voice.

"Call me Noah's Ark." The voice requested. "I've just captured your real bodies inside the domes, any attempts to get you out will result in the persons electric shocking with 500 volts."

An assistant trying to get the rich kid out of his dome received said shock and the people on the outside started to panic.

"I'm explaining this once so pay attention." Noah's Ark said. "Your going to have to play seriously, your very lives depend on it."

"…What do you mean our lives?" Jamie asked seriously. Some of the teens started to panic.

"If all of you are defeated in this game, an electric shock will be delivered to your brains simultaniously." Noah explained. "Resulting in your deaths. All it takes for you to survive is if one of you completes his or her game."

"Like, let us out now!" Ashley demanded, the she kat hitting an archeway with one of her paws. "Ow!" Her paw throbbed in pain. She was one of the cheerleaders on Megakat High's cheer squad.

"Very well miss, if oyu want out…"

Ashley shrieked as she started vanishing. Soon she was gone. Her dome dissappeared into the floor below.

**In the Real World…**

"What the hell is going on here?!" The Pumadyne director demanded. He was alone in his office watching everything and heard everything that Noah told the audience outside. He didn't notice the human walking up behind him with a knife. He grunted in pain as the human male smiled. HE typed out a message as he was dying slowly, his vocal cords damaged as his murderer had stabbed his throat as well.

"So, if they all lose, they die?!" Sherry's parents, Adam, Chance's older brother, and his wife Katherine. Asked. The she-kat afraid for her daughters life. "I KNEW I shouldn't have allowed you to talk Adam into coming!" She tried to slash at Chance with her claws but Adam and Jake held her back.

"Calm down Mrs. Furlong." Feral said, watching the teenagers on the screen. "We just need to trust them. This is their battle now."

Katherine looked lividly at Chance whose ears fell back. "Look Katie, Jamie's my son and he's trapped in there too you know."

Katherine and Jamie had never gotten along. And ever since Katherine had slapped Jamie across the face with her claws when Chance wasn't looking he and his aunt had avoided each other ever since.

"I hope he dies a slow agonizing death in that game, the damned hybrid." She spat on the floor.

Chance had had enough. He walked right up to Katherine, SMACK!!! He slapped her right across the face. She toppled over to the floor.

"Listen here you she-bitch." He growled with utter rage. "I don't know what you have against my son, but I'll be damned if I let you spit on his name like that in front of me."

"Commander he just assaulted me!" Katherine screamed at Feral.

"I would have done that long ago Mrs. Furlong." Feral said with a cold glare. He was rather fond of Jamie.

"Katherine, when we get home, pack your things and leave, NEVER set foot in MY house again." Adam said coldly. He should've done this when she slapped his nephew without provocation.

Katherine just glared evily at Chance and Jake wh o smirked back. Finally he stands up to that banshee. They both thought.

**With the kids…**

"Does everyone understand now?" Noah asked. They all nodded, terrified. "Good, now, lets begin. The first adventure is a treasure hunt aboard a pirate ship on the high seas." An image of the sea with a ship caught in a storm appeared in the first archeway. "The second, is another treasure hunt, but with the famous Indiana Jones as your guide." A picture of a Myan pyramid appeared in the second archeway. "The last adventure is a mystery in Nineteenth Century London." An image of Big Ben appeared. The time was twelve midnight. "Choose now please."

Jamie moved to the Mystery archeway and his classmates followed, all five of them. As Ashley was out of play.

"Now, let the games begin!" Noah's Ark said excitedly. A door opened in the archeways revealing a bright light. Jamie went in first, followed by Peterson, Jackson, Niels, Katie, and Janice . The two she-kats holding onto their boyfriends arms . "Good luck everyone." Noah said as they entered their games.

"Well, the game is on." Jake said as they watched the teens enter their games.

"Yeah." I hope They'll make…" Almost half of the domes went down into the floor signaling their loss. The audience got scared. Twenty five where left. Seven where in the Mystery game, the rest in the Indiana Jones treasure hunt.

After a few minutes the other nineteen went down, leaving only the Mystery players.

"…That was fast." Chance said.

"Ok everyone." Noah told the audience. "I'm bringing up the mystery in London." On screen, Jamie and his classmates and Sherry where walking along a cobblestone street. It was the middle of the night.

**In the audience…**

"Those kids are doomed." A kat said as he nervously picked his fur. "Especially with that hybrid with them."

A she-kat in front of him stood up and mercilessly kicked him in the balls. "We're through jackass." She said in a hissing voice.

**In the Game…**

"So where the hell are we Furlong?" Peterson asked as the tom scratched the back of his head.

"Noah said the game is a serial killer mystery based on historical events." Jamie said in thought as the group stood under a bridge. "But the only serial killer at that point in time I know of…"He stopped in his tracks. Then got nervous.

"What's wrong?" His eighteen year old cousin asked as the she-kat got worried.

"Jack the Ripper." Jamie said. "We have to solve the case of Jack the Ripper."

"Who was jack the Ripper?" Niels

"He was one of the most notorious serial killers in history." Peterson said. "Always left a gentlemanly note that always ended "Yours sincerely, Jack the Ripper."

"SO what do we do? Wait for the guy to attack?" Jackson asked.

"I know who we can find to help us out." Jamie said with a grin, seeing the street corner with the sign Baker Street.

"Who?" Niels asked stupidly.

"You idiot, look at that sign." Peterson said, smacking the big lug on the back of the head. "Baker Street. He's talking about Sherlock Holmes."

"Exactly." Jamie said. Grinning.

**In the Real World, Feral and the others had discovered Pumadyne's director dead with his back stabbed and throat stabbed as well…**

"There was a dying message." Feral said. "I want you to atone for what you've done." He wrote it down in his notes as it was on the computer screen. "Based on what I've got so far he's been dead since just before the children went into the archeways. But without forensics here I can't be sure."

Katherine, Adam, His and Chance's parents and Aoko looked at the body sadly. Aoko's own father was a policeman before the Enforcers where created so she was sused to dead bodies. She was more worried about her grandson and his friends…

**In the Game…**

"Excuse me." Jamie stopped a kat in a suit, a 5 foot 9 tabby. "We're looking for the world famous Sherlock holmes, does he live on this street?"

The kat eyed the strange atire of the teenagers. "I'm afraid Mr. Holmes and Mr. Watson are away in france at the moment. HE got a call about some silly curse."

"Curse?" Sherry asked.

"oh yeah that's right, around this time he was in france for the Hound of the Baskervilles Case." Jamie muttered, putting his thumb and index finger in a thinking pose. "Thank you." He bowed.

"What's with the bow Jamie?" Peterson asked as they walked down Baker Street.

"Oh, my grandma and grandpa are originally form Japan, they instilled the customs in me so if I come over to your house I'll probably take my shoes off at the door and put on slippers."

"Why?" Sherry asked, she didn't know much about her cousins mother as her own was rather prejudiced toward humans.

"In Japan its considered good manners to take your shoes off and put on slippers as to not track dirt into the house." Jamie told them as they neared holmes house.

"Why's holmes in France?" Petersonn asked.

"Come on Peterson, you know what case took place about this time." Jamie said. "The Hound of the Baskervilles."

"Oh yeah, how could I forget? That was one of my favorites." Peterson said sheepishly.

**To Be Continued…**

**This movie fic is based on Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street**

**Review Review Review!!!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Case Closed, SwatKats or Magic KAITO, I DO own Jamie Furlong, and Aki Furlong. As well as any other Ocs...**

**Movement 2: A Familiar Face**

**GAME WORLD**

Jamie and his friends found Holmes address on Baker Street. Jamie knew where Holmes kept a spare key so he got them all in.

"Wow!" Jamie said excitedly. "Dr. Hackle and Dr. Kurota did a great job creating Holmes apartment!" He laughed and ran throughout the house checking everything.

**REAL WORLD**

Chance and his parents and brother chuckled at Jamie's antics on the screen. Aoko helped Feral examine the body as she had been a doctor before she retired at sixty nine years,

"Rigor Mortis hasn't set in yet." Aoko said as she moved Dr. Kurota's furry foot paw. "His throat was stabbed instead of cut." She said, eying the knife still in the corpses throat. "Odd."

"Yes, normally one would cut their victims throat from behind, not stab their throat." Feral said, removing the knife carefully with gloved hands. HE put it in an evidence bag. "How do you know so much you seem like a professional?" The Tabby asked curiously.

Aoko chuckled. "Before the Kat species was created my father used to be an inspector in the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department." She said, "I went on a few homicides while studying to be a doctor, for some odd reason I thought it'd come in handy to watch him work." She carefully removed the knife in Kurota's chest.

**GAME WORLD**

"Jack apparently goes after prostitutes with black, long hair." Jamie read Holmes notes on the Jack the Ripper Case. "While slashing their throats he has shown to be ambidextrous."

"Ambi-what's?" Niels asked scratching his head in confusion.

"IT means he uses both his right and left hand." Jamie told the big lug. "Meaning he has slashed his victims throats from left to right and right to left."

"But what about the butchering of the corpses?" Peterson asked while the two girls freaked at that.

"There's no way to tell how he starts." Jamie said as he looked "Its not important either. He's taken numerous organs from all of his victims including so far the kidneys, a heart and a liver."

Sherry shuddered. "Why would someone do such a sick thing?"

"Trophies." Jamie said simply. "Some murderers take trophies from their victims. In Good ol' Jack's case, organs."

It says in Holmes notes he believes the next victim to be a concert hall singer here in town by the name of Aki." Peterson said as he read the last page Jamie gave him. "We should probably find her."

"Right." Jamie said. It couldn't be...could it? He thought to himself as the group of teens left.

**REAL WORLD**

"You didn't, did you Dr. hackle?" Chance asked the old kat who bowed his head.

**GAME WORLD**

The group was walking down a bridge overlooking a river...

BOOM!!! A bomb exploded near the bridge. The bridge started collapsing.

"The bridge is giving out move it!" Jamie said as brick after brick fell into the icy waters below.

In the real world the audience watched with bated breath as the hybrid tried to save all his friends. But sadly couldn't as two of the girls fell into the river below.

"NO!" Jamie reached down to try to grab Sheryl as she fell. Janice already gone, her egg went down. Six players left.

"Go on, give this Jack guy a kick in the crotch for me Jamie." She said as she let go of the hybrids hand. She vanished, her egg dissappeared in the real world. 5 players left.

**REAL WORLD**

"Who else had access to Dr. Kurota's part of the lab tonight Dr. Hackle?" Feral asked the aged feline.

"Only the two human interns, Jacob Mareleson and Quincy Jameson." Dr. Hackle said as said humans walked into the area.

"Dr. Kurota!" Quincy said as the dark haired nineteen year old knelt down next to the kats corpse. "How did this happen?" He asked the old feline. "Dr. Hackle? Who killed my father?"

"Your father?" Feral asked in a confused tone.

"My adopted father actually." Quincy admitted.

**GAME WORLD**

After being caught in a bar fight in which Jamie, Peterson, Niels and Sherry fought diligently, Niels was stabbed in the back with a steak knife in his heart.

"Kick Jack's ass for me, got it twerp?" Niels asked as his image flickered and dissappeared.

"No . Only three players left now." Peterson said outside the bar they where in. Damn it!" HE kicked over a trash can.

They got over the loss of Niels as they headed over to the Concert Hall. Jamie heard a familiar voice singing and he got nervous as they neared the doors of the auditorium. "Could it be?" He asked

"What?" Peterson asked.

Jamie opened the doors, sure enough..

"Aaamaaaziiing Graaace, how sweeet, thee sound, Thaat saaaaved a wretch, like meeee!"

On the stage, was Aki Furlong. Jamie's mother...

"Mother." Jamie whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

**REAL WORLD**

Chance got tears in his eyes as well as he saw his desceased wife on stage looking like she never aged a bit before her death. "Thank you Dr. Hackle." He said to his friend who smiled.

"Waas, bliiind, buut now, I seeeee..." Aki finished.

**GAME WORLD**

"Who is she Jamie? How do you know her?" Peterson asked in a curious tone as he saw the hybrids tears.

"She's my mother." Jamie said in a sad tone.

"I forgot how pretty Aunty Aki was." Sherry said as she saw her aunt on stage in a white dressing gown with a diamond Sapphire necklace perched just above her breasts.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!!!!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Movement 3: The Final Act**

"The Ripper is coming after me?" Aki said as she sat at her vanity mirror in her dressing room brushing her long black hair. "Why?"

"We know that Jack goes after human women with long BLACK hair. That's not a common trait here." Jamie said to the image of his mother. This was hard for Jamie. He wanted nothing more than to hug his mom and tell her he was sorry he couldn't protect her. But this time was going to be different.

**REAL WORLD**

"So at the time of the murder you where in the mens room." Feral said to Jacob. "Can anyone verify that?"

"The Kat who I was blowing." Jacob said with a blush on his face. "He...sort of seduced me when I was washing my hands. I followed him into the large stall as he was kinda muscular..." He was beet red by the time he was finished. "I'm a bit on the submissive side..."

"You do know public sex is illegal. Right?" Feral asked the young human who blushed more if possible.

"Yes Commander." Jacob said.

"I'll let that slide though as it was a first time offense." Feral said. Having had a gloryhole blowjob before.

"thank you Commander." Jacob said, his chin on his chest in embarrassment.

"Now what about you?" Feral asked Quincy.

"I...was checking the software to see if there was a way to get the kids out of this safely." Quincy said hesitantly.

The entire sophomore class was watching the event at Chucks house.

"i didn't know his mom died." A classmate said. "So he lives with his dad?"

"Yeah, at the salvage yard." Chuck said as they watched Jamie and Peterson and Sherry talk to a human woman. "So, this is the mother you miss so much huh pet?" HE asked the giant screen.

"What happened to her?" Another feline asked. The she-kat had watery eyes from Jamie's expression.

"She was killed when he was 3." Caleb said. "I remember because Uncle was the leading officer on the case. It was labeled a cold case.."

**GAME WORLD**

Jamie and co had just followed a long red haired man onto the train. HE was odd. He glared at Aki as she boarded.

"Hold it!" Jamie shouted. The crowd on the train stared at the hybrid. The train started moving. "Everyone, I know who Jack the Ripper is." He proclaimed. The crowd whispered to each other. "You are Jack the Ripper." HE pointed at the red haired man they followed. The man scowled at the teenagers.

"You stalked women before cornering them, then killing them." Jamie started. "Long, black haired women. Such as Aki." HE motioned to Aki who was nearby, who was scared looking at the man. "But there's a reason for that, she's your mother isn't she?" Jamie asked.

**REAL WORLD**

The Audience was impressed with the teens deductions. Then they gasped at what he said.

"How the hell does he figure that?" Adam asked.

Chuck's house

"He's figured it out?" Caleb asked in confusion.

**GAME WORLD**

"Your wanting revenge. She abandoned you when you where born to the orphanage and you where denied a happy life." Jamie said as orphanage's weren't the best places in this time period. "So you came up with a plan, confuse police to believe these are indiscrimenant killings when in reality you where killing women who reminded you of her. You had known about your mother for years but despised her so that you wanted her dead."

Jack smirked. He brought out a knife. "Impressive kid, I'll give you that." He said in a gruff voice. "But the fun's not over yet." He reached into one of his pockets and Sherry and Peterson ran toward him.

"You guys don't!" Jamie shouted. Jack threw down a smoke bomb and it went off and Sherry and Peterson where engulfed in smoke. Jamie rushed toward it as the other passengers vanished.

So its like a boss battle. Jamie figured. The smoke cleared. Peterson was coughing up blood. No! He thought.

"He took her." He told Jamie. "Up on the roof." His image faded away. His egg went into the floor.

**REAL WORLD**

"Jamie." Chuck said as he watched his boyfriend open the window of a moving train on a bridge. "If you die in there I'll bring you back and kill you myself."

With Feral

"He's a descendant of the real Jack the Ripper, aren't you Quincy?" Aoko asked as she had figured out who killed Dr. Kurota. "You snuck up behind your adoptive fathar and killed him in cold blood."

Quincy kneeled on the floor. "He insulted me AND my ancestor." Quincy said. "I'd been insulted by him ever since he discovered my lineage. The final push was when he stole Noah's Ark from me. I just, couldn't take it anymore." He started crying. "i wanted him to suffer!" He balled up his fists.

"You created this system?!" Dr. Hackle asked in shock.

"Of course! I'd been designing it for years before that bastard took everything in one key stroke!" Quincy shouted.

"_You stupid little boy." Dr. Kurota said to his adoptive son. "I can't believe I even cared for you you murderous little insect. You think you'll get credit for creating Noah's Ark?" He held the thumb drive with all Quincy's data in it. "Don't worry, you'll get what's coming to you soon. I promise your filthy veins that." _

_Quincy snapped, the next thing he knew he was standing over Dr. Kurota's corpse as the kat typed out the dying message..._

Feral cuffed Quincy, the case solved.

**GAME WORLD**

Jamie was on the moving train. He saw Sherry tied up on her wrists and ankles. She had a line to Jack.

"Let her go now Jack!" He demanded. The wind whistling around them

"i don't think so kid." Jack said, licking his lips and grabbing Sherry by the throat.

**REAL WORLD**

Adam wasa afraid for his daughter. "Please Jamie, bring my daughter back to me."

"Come on Jamie." Chance urged his brilliant son. .

Jake and Chance's parents where watching with bated breath. The final battle between Jamie and Jack the Ripper was underway.

**GAME WORLD**

Jack cut Sherry's throat lightly as Jamie stepped closerl. "Any closer and bloods gonna be sprayed." Jack said.

Sherry looked at Jamie, then the water below the ten foot drop...She ran from Jack to the side of the train.

"No Sherry!" Jamie cried as his cousin jumped off.

I'm sorry I couldn't be with you till the end Jamie. She thought as her image dissappeared with a few tears dripping from her eyes.

Her egg went into the floor.

Without warning Jack lunged at Jamie. Grabbing his throat. "Your still not covered in blood yet are you?" HE asked, licking his lips and twirling the knife in his hand. "Time to die a beautiful death."

Jamie kneed him in the crotch. The males in the audience and the ones at Chucks house including Chuck himself wince.

Jamie rolled out from under Jack. The wind whipping his hair. He glared at Jack as the murderer stood, his knife in his hand. "Fiesty, I like that." He licked his lips again.

"No thanks, I already have a boyfriend." Jamie said, running at Jack with his arms behind him. He threw a punch at Jack. Jack tried to stab. Jamie roundhouse kicked Jack off his feet. Jack rolled off the side of the train but grabbed onto the edge. Jamie walked up to him. HE glared coldly at Jack who was struggling. He stomped on Jack's hands, breaking his fingers. First the right hand. Jack screamed. Jamie stomped the left hand. Jack let go. He fell into the river below.

Its not over yet! Jamie thought as the train jerked. I have to survive the train ride! He saw the tracks where broken on the cobblestone street. HE ran with his arms behind him to the wine cart. He hopped inside. The train started to crash. He blacked out...

**A few minutes later...**

Jamie woke up in the archway room.

"Congratulations Jamie Furlong." Noah's Ark said to the hybrid. "You've won the game." Jamie woke up in the real world. His dome opened and he got out. The audience applauded. The other domes came up out of the floor as well. The teens ran to their worried parents. Jamie's group surrounded him.

"That was awesome!" Niels said.

"But you where killed." Jamie said in a confused voice.

"Noah's Ark made us all watch the game." Janice said. "you where incredible Furlong!"

They all congratulated him and suddenly the software began shutting down.

"What's going on?" Petarson asked as the domes lights died.

"Noah's Ark is destroying itself." Jamie said. Eying the window up above the arena. The giant machine was shutting itself down as well. Chance gave his son a thumbs up from the window.

Jamie gave his dad a thumbs up in return.

**The End**

**My first completed fic!!!**

**Review Review Review!!!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
